1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a semiconductor wafer is grinded in order to pursue the miniaturizing of a semiconductor device. For example, in a technology of manufacturing a package of a semiconductor device in a wafer level (wafer level packaging), the process of grinding a back surface of a semiconductor wafer is performed after a resin layer, wiring, a protruding electrode and so on are disposed on a front surface of the semiconductor wafer. In this case, since the resin layer, the wiring, the protruding electrode and so on are not provided on the outer end of the semiconductor wafer where no products are obtained, the outer end is thinner than the center part of the wafer where products are obtained. Therefore, while grinding, the outer end of the semiconductor wafer is bent downward due to stress caused by grinding, thus making it difficult to grind the semiconductor wafer so that it has almost uniform thickness.